


Woah! Christmas surprise!

by manskylark



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, also i suck at summaries im so sorry hhh, i just wanted to write something really cute for the holidays, this is kinda ooc im sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manskylark/pseuds/manskylark
Summary: Light can't believe it when L seemed to have completely forgotten to get him a gift, selfishness be damned, after all the hype the other man gave Christmas. Little did he know that L was simply setting up a surprise that would make this holiday season one of the best yet (in Lights opinion at least).
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Woah! Christmas surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Light <3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Light+%26lt%3B3).



“Good morning,” was all L said when he walked by Light on the beginning of Christmas day. He poured himself a cup of coffee, completely unfazed by the baffled look on Light's face. He had decorated their apartment for the holiday, tree (albeit small) and everything. Insisted that they made cookies, even, an army of ginger men up on their fridge (too high for L to reach, lest they all be gone in a day). And yet, here L was, not even acknowledging what day it was.

“Good morning,” Light replied after a beat, shaking off his surprise, “and Merry Christmas.” All he got was a hum in response as L opened his laptop, starting on his work for the day. After finishing their coffee Light decided he’d bite the bullet and give L his gift.

“Hey, uh, I got you something,” he said tentatively as he approached where L sat at the table.   
“It’s not much, I wasn’t super sure what you’d want, but I hope you like it” On his last word he placed the small box on the table in front of L.

“Oh!” Light almost laughed at L’s response, his mouth forming a small “o” and his eyes wide. Most of all he looked pleased and, though Light would never say it out loud, cute. 

“You really didn’t have to get me anything,” L insisted as he carefully took off the wrapping paper. IIt was a box filled with an array of chocolate and candy, on the inside of the lid was a collection of polaroids and printed pictures of the two of them taped on. L looked up at Light, face unabashedly shining with happiness, and he got up to wrap Light in his arms.

“It’s perfect,” he mumbled into his partner's shoulder, “I love it so much.”

After a minute he pulled back, eyes still bright with joy before glancing to the clock on his laptop. “I’m so sorry to leave you but I need to get to work!” L said hurriedly, packing up his laptop and slipping on his flip flops (the only footwear he’ll put on besides slippers) and giving Light a quick peck on his cheek. “I’ll see you at lunch! And I have some errands for you to run if that's alright; they should be on the fridge!” And with that he was gone.

Light was left with a list of chores and no gift in return. Great.

-

When lunch had come around, Light had about half the list done, most of it small things to do around the house and prepping for dinner that night. After sitting down at the table they always sit at, in the cafe they always go to, Light didn’t have to wait very long for L to show up.

“How’s work been so far?” Light asks after sharing a quick kiss, grabbing the attention of one of the waiters. Luckily it was one that worked the weekday lunch shift so he got a swift not, confident that the watier knew their regular. When he looked back to the man in front of him he was met with a heavy sigh that he could help but chuckle at.

“Aizawa and Mogi got into another competition of who can be more stubborn and Watari and me had to pull Matsuda from the cross fire after becoming an unwilling mediator,” L explained, a strange fondness in his eyes. Yes, the task force could be difficult, but he still held them dear to his heart. They continued conversation as their food had arrived; Light had been correct in assuming the waiter recognized them. But as he ate Light couldn’t help but wonder if it was here that he would receive his gift. Granted, he has no idea where L could be carrying it. Maybe he gave it to a waiter and told them to bring it out at a specific time? Maybe he’ll order Light a more expensive dessert and that will be his present? Maybe it’s a small black box in his pocket.

Light startled himself with that last thought. No, L is not going to propose, don’t be stupid. He’s stated himself he hates public proposals and the pressure to say yes that comes with them anyway.

Lunch had passed, though, and nothing was out of the ordinary. No gift was brought to him and he was free to get the dessert he always did. L gave him another quick kiss before bidding him farewell, leaving Light with his thoughts and the rest of the errand list.

-

When 4pm had rolled around L had decided to head out. It was three hours earlier than he would’ve left on a normal day, but today wasn’t a normal day. The rest of the task force was home, enjoying the holidays with their families, and all L had come in for was to sort out some papers and go over some data. Even Watari wasn’t there, L insisting he went home to Near, Mello, and Matt along with a few gifts he had picked out for them. If it wasn’t for the distance and his current project, he’d go home and deliver the gifts to his siblings himself, missing them more than he thought he would. But there was too much to do here, so a video call last night and the gifts Watari was bringing with him was all he could do. He had a plan to begin now, though. No time to be homesick.

If his calculations were correct, and they always are, Light shouldn’t be finished with his errands until 6pm, which gave him more than enough time to put together his gift. Intent on wasting as little time as possible, should Light suddenly become 10x faster since he last saw him, he grabbed his laptop bag and made his way to the nearest department store.

-

After 5 gruelling hours, Light finally finished all the errands, making his way up to their apartment door with a few bags of household goods in his hands. He didn't realize that they really were running low on cleaning supplies, but then again his job was laundry, L handling the cleaning. When he finally got to their door and got it open, he almost dropped said bags.

The lights were out, the space illuminated only by a collection of festive candles and twinkling lights strung along the ceiling. Stepping further into the living room he noticed there was a varied amount of presents sitting pretty under the tree, metallic wrapping reflecting the fairy   
lights like glitter. Their old, dusty DVD player had been hauled out, placed on the entertainment center next to a stack of classic Christmas movies. Suddenly the scent of roasted chicken hit him, mingling with the smell of a fresh baked strawberry shortcake.

Stepping into the small kitchenette he caught sight of L, surrounded by enough food to last them the rest of the week. When L finally met Lights eyes his entire face lit up, before downturning   
again as he looked at the roast chicken in his mitted hands.

“I thought the chicken would be done by the time you got home but… I didn’t account for the preparation or the side dishes or-” L was cut off from his nervous rant by Light pressing their lips together, melting into the kiss and fumbling to place the tray on the stove.

“It’s perfect,” Light said as he pulled away, only to embrace him tightly, and mumble into his shoulder, “I love you so much.”


End file.
